


Истории на коленке

by Mitsuki_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Host Clubs, Las Vegas, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Police, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Smoking, Students, Swearing, Volleyball
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_san/pseuds/Mitsuki_san
Summary: Здесь сборная солянка из текстов по заявкам, на разные фесты или просто то, что придёт в голову. В комментариях к главам вы найдёте пейринг, рейтинг, ключи и примечания.x
Kudos: 4





	1. flavours of your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Отчаянная просьба читать тексты параллельно с указанным треком, добавленным в начале текста.  
> Спасибо за понимание.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сугавара Коуши/Сакуса Киёми, PG-13. Повседневность, ООС.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка: The Glitch Mob - I Could Be Anything (feat. Elohim)

x

Инаридзаки против Карасуно. На это стоило прийти посмотреть хотя бы для того, чтобы поддержать своих знакомых и узнать, с кем в перспективе предстоит сыграть. В идеале — рассмотреть и оценить каждого игрока в действии.

Только весь матч Сакуса отвлекается. Чувствует на себе чужой пристальный взгляд. Это ново и странно, потому что обычно сам смотрит так — проникающими. Шарит глазами по всему периметру поля, силясь понять, где смотрящий, мимолётно отмечая волну мурашек и ещё сильнее похолодевшие руки.

Знает одно: когда леденеют конечности и температура тела понемногу стремится вниз от нормальной — мозг прошивает вспышками. Сознание фокусируется лучше, мысли становятся яснее. Так — привычно и вполне нормально.

Парень с серебристо-серой копной волос и серыми в тон глазами находится в толпе снующих по коридорам практически сразу — неужели ждал? — и даже не особо сопротивляется, когда его тащат в самый отдалённый туалет и припирают к бортику раковины.

— У тебя фетиш на чужих сеттеров? 

Вопрос попадает настолько в десятку, что Сакуса даже слегка растерян, но виду не подаёт. Разве что больше не нависает горой сверху, стоит близко, но напротив; всматривается в глаза внимательно, будто в них — ответы на все вопросы. Игра на грани фола, но тактика, кажется, работает, можно продолжать.

— Как ты общаешься с одним из близнецов Мия из Инаридзаки, как провожаешь взглядом Кагеяму или Акааши из Фукуродани, — всё это выдаёт тебя с потрохами.

Суга тянет руку к бледному лицу, видя, что Киёми уже сделал вдох и собирается что-то сказать, замирая пальцем у губ и заставляя слова вернуться обратно в глотку. И совсем не удивлён, когда пальца касается язык Сакусы. 

Сугавара понимает. У Сугавары свои демоны на коротком поводке, укрощаемые двадцать четыре на семь.

Уверенность вернулась почти мгновенно, стоило увидеть реакцию на собственную речь. Руки ползут вверх, забираясь в длинноватые чёрные кудри — не такие мягкие, как у Акааши, — пальцы сами выбирают несколько точек на черепе, надавливают, отпускают, слегка массируют. Сакуса непроизвольно прикрывает глаза и спускает вздох с губ — слишком хорошо. Суга мысленно отмечает частое горячее дыхание в своё запястье, исследуя лицо напротив по миллиметрам.

Две родинки над бровью на бледном лице ярко контрастируют с кожей, притягивают взгляд и руки. Разница в росте напоминает о себе, но не настолько, чтоб отвлекаться. Коуши позволяет себе дотронуться, обвести по окружности, очертить скулу, скатиться к губам — таким же бледным и немного прохладным.

Киёми не верит собственным реакциям. Никогда не ластился к чужим рукам, всегда преобладая и контролируя себя и ситуацию. Сталь в глазах напротив проходит в опасной близости от подсознательного. Голова отключается. Пальцы сеттера Карасуно кажутся чуть теплее своих, но даже так ощущаются, будто слишком горячая вода о холодную кожу — больно сначала и приятно после. От этого мелко трясёт; вакуум от солнечного сплетения расползается по телу медленно, заставляя распахнуть глаза и приоткрыть рот в попытке глотнуть чуть больше воздуха. Сугавара смотрит из-под тёмно-дымчатых ресниц, будто приказывает. Ни сил, ни воли быть непокорным не остаётся, и Сакуса опускается на колени.

Свои демоны покорились чужим.

В чёрных глазах аса Итачиямы — последние искры дотлевающего пожара. Потушить.. или разжечь заново? Казнить или помиловать? 

Коуши тонет, утаскиваемый на дно своими мыслями и выныривает, лишь почувствовав, как ледяные пальцы легли чуть выше запястий. Дыхание на сплетениях вен кажется немного сбитым, когда Сакуса наклоняется к его рукам, вывернутым ладонями вверх. Надавливает сильнее, чертит языком по проступившим чётче иссиня-фиолетовым прожилкам под кожей. Смотрит исподлобья, наблюдает, хочет ответной реакции, а во взгляде сверху — лёгкое безразличие вперемешку с превосходством. 

Руки Сугавары не такие, как у других сеттеров. Меньше и аккуратнее, чем у большинства; немного грубее, чем у Акааши. Тонкие запястья, длинные пальцы, кое-где перемотанные тейпом — скорей просто по привычке, чем для дела. Губы скользят по ладони, Сакуса зубами стаскивает обмотку, которая совсем некстати. Шарит языком от пальца к пальцу, поочерёдно прикусывая подушечки каждого. С удовольствием замечает, как руки Сугавары покрываются мурашками, слышит тяжёлый вздох, но отпускать не спешит.

Выдержка покидает Коуши с каждым прикосновением чужих губ к рукам. Почти рефлекторно запрокидывает голову назад — совсем немного; прикрывая глаза, балансирует на грани чувств и бесчувствия. Его руки давно не целованы — с тех пор, как расстались с Ойкавой. Но чтоб так — вылюбить, изласкать сантиметр за сантиметром, — никто и никогда. Закусывая губу, смотрит вниз, чувствуя, как прошивает от макушки до поясницы. Так, наверное, ощущается космос после взрыва звезды: вспышка — и кромешный холод. Вспышка — там, где Сакуса выжигает запястья языком и дыханием, кромешный холод — в голове, ползёт по клеткам, проникает вместе с кровью в самые дальние закоулки тела.

Открывать глаза нет ни сил, ни желания. Руки наконец свободны и можно зацепиться за раковину — ноги слегка ватные и могут предательски подогнуться в любой момент. На шею ложатся почти ледяные руки, большой палец немного оттягивает нижнюю губу; дыхание непроизвольно учащается. Губы в мелких корочках накрывают собственные, вдыхая внутрь слабое тепло. Языки сплетаются в отчаянной борьбе, и это похоже войну, которую никто не собирается проигрывать.

Сакуса всё ещё смотрит на других сеттеров, но продолжает возвращаться.

Сугавара продолжает чувствовать себя одиноким, но ему теперь есть с кем разделить своих демонов.

x


	2. Практика

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БокуОй, тщетные попытки в юмор, PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На ключ "учить вождению".

Руки дрожат, словно ему 83 и у него Паркинсона. Ладони становятся влажными, пульс отдаётся где-то в затылке. Ойкава не помнит, когда в последний раз с ним такое бывало.

— Ну что ты как я не знаю что вообще? Ты же столько времени и денег на эти уроки убил!

Бокуто смотрит на него своими охрово-жёлтыми глазами и почти не моргает. 

— Не могу я, — чуть не скулит Тоору и откидывается назад, роняя руки на колени. — Одно дело книжки, а другое — практика!  
— Можешь! — наседает Бо, — минутное дело же: вста-а-а-авил, вот так проверну-у-у-ул, сюда ногой надави-и-и-ил — и полетели!

Последние слова отдаются глухо — Бокуто склонился в пространство между ног Ойкавы и отчаянно громко пыхтел.  
Ситуация накалялась.

— Ты зачем туда полез?! — Ойкава замер в нерешительности, не зная, то ли бунтовать против такого вторжения в личное пространство (они ещё не так близко знакомы, в конце концов!), то ли сидеть и не шевелиться, чтобы ненароком не задушить того своими бёдрами.  
— Я буду на педальку нажимать, а ты на дорогу смотри, не отвлекайся!

Это и близко не придаёт уверенности, потому что шевеление между ног становится всё более энергичным. Бокуто, взъерошенный, выныривает из околопедального пространства с крайне озадаченным выражением лица и выдаёт:

— Так, а коробка-то тут какая? Автомат?  
— А это как определить? — Ойкава моргает непонимающе.  
— Ну.. — Котаро скребёт затылок с полминуты, и лицо озаряет эврика. — Вот ты дёргаешь, когда едешь?  
— Да вроде нет.. А вообще в каком это смысле..?

Краем глаза Ойкава замечает через лобовое стекло какое-то движение и слышит отдалённый звук бьющегося стекла. Куроо стоит, глядя на них, и обеими руками держится за сердце. Из пакетов, выпавших из рук, по асфальту развалялись чипсы и несколько банок Асахи. Из-под второго пакета сочится тёмно-коричневая жижа. 

Доходит не сразу, но Ойкава — слава ками! — мыслит проворнее Бокуто и первым опускает стекло и высовывается в окно.

— Это не то, что ты подумал! Я всё объясню!!

x


	3. Золушка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БоКуры, флафф, перчёный лёгким ангстом, G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке:   
> Так получилось, что персонаж А попрошайничает, а персонаж Б влюбился в него с первого взгляда.

"Наверне пора дать отдых пальцам, — думает он про себя и откладывает старенькую гитарку в сторону. — Посмотрим-ка, что тут у нас?"

В потрёпанной кепке и мелочь, и двадцатка одна, а ещё пять евро и даже десять шиллингов. Куроо улыбается: хорошее место у Тэджа. "Было." — одёргивает его внутренний голос. Жаль только склеился быстро — воспаление лёгких штука опасная.   
Он собирает скудные пожитки и, тяжело вздыхая, начинает шагать в сторону приюта для бездомных.

Но место хорошее. Надо бы успеть застолбить его за ужином и на завтра тоже.

x

Куроо привык говорить сам с собой — не вслух, а так, в голове. Вот и сейчас, шагая сквозь толпу людей, спешащих рано утром на работу, он советуется с внутренним голосом и прикидывает, что бы сыграть сегодня. Голос странно бодр, хотя обычно любит поспать. Видимо, это всё подвешенный кофе.

"Смотри: можно сегодня спеть Don't speak вместо Boulevard of Broken Dreams. И I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, например."  
Тецу кивает — на самом деле — и тут же слегка ехидно усмехается, спрашивая про себя: "На романтику что ли потянуло?"  
Голос только хмыкает коротко: "Да вроде нет.. ай, пофиг".

Куроо с раннего детства один. Мама с папой, никому не известные музыканты, эмигрировавшие в Америку, подарили слух и голос, а потом забрали себя из его жизни — автокатастрофы здесь не редкость. Воспоминания захлёстывают волной, пальцы сами начинают наигрывать Behind Blue Eyes. Даже голос не срывается — он смирился с утратой, вырос с ней и носит её в себе. 

До него не сразу доходит, что кто-то рядом напевает почти в тональности, но более низким голосом. Останавливаться не хочется, и он так и допевает до конца, открывая глаза только после финального аккорда. Напротив стоит молодой парень в чёрном костюме и с дипломатом — с виду обычный клерк, но клерки не высветляют волосы в пепельный. 

— Спасибо. Это было потрясающе.

В кепку ложится новенькая пятисотка, но Куроо волнует не это. Куроо волнует обладатель ярких медовых глаз, чья мелированная голова только что нырнула в сверкающий Porche, припаркованный в двухста футах.   
Потому что говорит он тем же голосом, что звучит в голове.  
Ни дать ни взять "Принц и нищий" с примесью мистики.

x

Уже неделю Куроо по утрам приходит на то же место — на ступеньки Метрополитен музея. Уже неделю его Принц приезжает послушать переборы струн на старенькой гитарке и его пение, а сам Куроо медленно, но уверенно осознаёт, что живёт от встречи к встрече. Привозит кофе и круасаны — боги, круасаны из Laduree! — а ближе к концу недели неловко приглашает выступить перед его гостями, заверяя, что бояться нечего, и это просто маленький субботний ужин, и машина заберет его отсюда ровно в час дня.

Тецуро явно спит — не то Золушка, не то Спящая красавица, — и очнуться получается только за столом в какой-то шикарной квартире в Верхнем Ист-Сайде, уже в новой одежде, при часах и даже (!!!) с маникюром. Он смотрит и в упор не понимает, почему на него все так странно и оценивающе смотрят. И когда Котаро — так зовут обладателя голоса-из-головы, — просит сыграть что-то, и протягивает его старушку, отмытую, вскрытую лаком и с новым кожаным ремешком, Куроо опять повинуется внутреннему порыву. И играет, внезапно даже для самого себя, I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.

Когда они вдвоём провожают гостей, Бокуто зачем-то берёт его за руку. А потом и вовсе приобнимает слегка. Куроо совершенно сбит с толку, но улыбается до тех пор, пока не захлопывается дверь за последним уходящим. Котаро, провернув ключ в замке, подходит вплотную и укладывает голову на плечо — так запросто, будто они знакомы по меньшей мере лет триста. 

— Что ты им сказал?

Громкий вздох, полный отчаяния.

— Что ты мой парень, и я собираюсь сделать тебе предложение.

Куроо не знает, то ли смеяться, то ли плакать, и организм решает за него, выбирая ступор. 

— Ну.. ты мне и так нравишься. С самого начала понравился. Сильно, — бубнит куда-то в плечо смущённый Бокуто, не поднимая головы. — может выйдешь за меня, а?

Внутри теплеет и расцветает. В один момент всё меняется — вот так просто. Куроо улыбается, наверное, глупо и счастливо, и тянется обнять.

— Может и выйду. А то неудобно как-то перед всеми получается.

x


	4. Доктор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ойкава/Киёко, недо-гет, недо-UST, PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом "Менталист".
> 
> Музыка: Blake Neely — Believe

x

Странно рассматривать её черты лица так близко. Вроде как и видел миллион раз, а всё равно каждая родинка, каждое пятнышко — в новинку. 

Рук не отнять, они словно приклеены к её локтям, прикрытым белым халатом. Она не смеет поднять взгляда, а волнение выдают лишь подрагивающие ресницы да едва слышное дыхание из слегка приоткрытых губ.

— Прощайте, доктор.

Чёрные, как смоль, глаза с теплотой и нежностью скользят по его лицу. Греют, гладят, но не обжигают. Так они и стоят, немного соприкоснувшись лбами. Дыхание в дыхание.

Только ему здесь больно и нечем дышать.

— Прощайте, Тоору. Удачи..!

Её руки тянутся следом за его руками. Секунда — и на пальцах остаётся только ощущение чужого тепла. 

Ойкава отрывает от неё взгляд, уже стоя в дверях палаты. Последнее молчаливое "спасибо" повисает в воздухе, пропитанном запахом медикаментов. 

Ему теперь — только дальше.

x

— Тоору.. 

На плечо ложится чья-то мягкая и аккуратная рука, и это заставляет вынырнуть из жутких картинок вперемешку с пустотой. 

Белая комната не слепит — дурманит. Руками почти не пошевелить, стянуты крепкими ремнями. События последних нескольких дней вспоминаются с трудом — видимо, дело в транквилизаторах. На стену у изголовья кровати смотреть не хочется. Алая улыбающаяся рожица уже плотно въелась в подкорку, отпечаталась в глазах.

Эту, ещё свежую, нарисовал сам — как напоминание, — оставляя вместо пальцев изгрызанные уродливые ошмётки мяса. 

О том, что сделали с его девочками.

— Тоору.. вы слышите меня? Я ваш врач, Шимидзу Киёко.

x


	5. Не поверил

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коноха/Широфуку, недо-гет, UST, PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снова кроссовер. Снова с "Менталистом". Мне всё ещё стыдно за это, но всё же.

В этот раз всё не так, как обычно. Никаких "откройте, полиция!", вышибания дверей, и окружения дома по периметру. Один кивок — и замок прострелен. 

— Чисто! — кричат с кухни.  
— Наверху чисто!  
— Босс, — негромко окликают откуда-то из глубины дома, и Акааши бросается туда. 

В комнате пусто, если не считать одинокого стула и направленного на него света большого софита. Зато есть дверь. Только почему-то с пустым отверстием вместо ручки. Бокуто направляет пистолет на отверстие и аккуратно открывает дверь внутрь. 

Эта комната просторнее и чуть светлее предыдущей. Два стула, стоящие друг напротив друга. Один пустует, а на втором..

Акааши замирает молча. Голос подаёт только Коноха, вошедший следом.

— Широфуку..

Никакой реакции. Она сидит, слегка склонив голову набок, и одной рукой придерживает вторую чуть выше сгиба локтя. На сплетении вен едва заметен след от укола или капельницы.

— Широфуку, ты слышишь меня?

Мертвенная бледность лица и взгляд в одну точку делают её похожей на труп, но дыхание выдаёт признаки жизни.

х

В допросной только Акааши и Широфуку, зато за стеклом собралась вся команда. Только Конохи нет.. а вот он - входит в допросную.

— Можно?  
— Пожалуйста. — Акааши, по-видимому, сдался уже давно.

— Привет, Юкие. Это я, Акинори.

В руках у него — тряпичная кукла в пакете для вещдоков, так похожая на неё саму. Та самая, которую нашли по предыдущему адресу под улыбающейся рожицей, нарисованной кровью Широфуку.

— Знаешь, что это?

Короткий взгляд на пакет — и ничего. Пустой взгляд перед собой.

— Широфуку, помнишь меня? Коноха Акинори, худшее свидание в твоей жизни.

Тщетные попытки наладить тактильный контакт сквозь её холодные пальцы летят к чертям.

— Брось, Юкие. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной..

Недоумение на лицах за стеклом сменяется разочарованием с тонкой ноткой страха. 

— Что он с ней сделал? — вопрос Каори повисает в воздухе.

х

— Психологи уже едут, — говорит Бокуто на кухне, заваривая чай. — Могло бы быть и хуже. Она могла оказаться мертва.

Акинори не хочет слушать.

— Чай не помешает, — Котаро кивает на полный заварник и стоящую рядом пустую чашку. 

Коноха моргает, смотрит на него долго, почти вглядываясь, и принимается рыться в кухонных ящиках. 

х

В допросную он почти влетает. На стол становится свечка, о коробок чиркает спичка. Акинори встаёт выключить свет в комнатке, и внимательно смотрит на зеркало. Из-за зеркала команда так же внимательно смотрит на него. 

— Что он делает? — спрашивает Сарукуй, явно не рассчитывая на ответ.  
— Понятия не имею, — отзывается Акааши, не отрывая глаз от того, что происходит за стеклом.

— Я взываю к духам, — начинает Коноха, садясь напротив девушки. — Прошу явиться дух ушедшей Широфуку Юкие. Ты слышишь меня, Юкие?

Безжизненное лицо напротив озаряется нежной улыбкой.

— Я слышу тебя, Акинори. Я рада, что ты позвал меня. Знала, что в конце концов ты поверишь.

— Я не поверил.. — он почти срывается в отчаянные нотки.

— Не печалься, Акинори, смерть — это не конец. Загробный мир прекрасен.. здесь покой. Счастье..  
— Ты не мертва.  
— Говоришь с призраком и всё ещё не веришь.. ты невыносим.

Всё та же полуулыбка, всё те же живые, с огоньком, глаза.

— Ты жива, Юкие, жива!  
— Ты сопротивляешься. Со временем ты примешь правду. Знаю, это сложно. Видит Бог, я боролась.. — она замирает на мгновение, глядя на огонёк свечи, и тут же поднимает на него глаза и полную грусти улыбку, — но смерть не победить.

— Как ты умерла? — спрашивает Коноха, сам не веря в то, что говорит.

— Я не помню.. забавно, насколько всё становится неважным. Как будто я спала.. и вот наконец проснулась. Я не помню, что было.

— Ты видела убийцу?  
— Кого?  
— Того, кто похитил тебя, — вглядываясь в её лицо, осёкся Коноха, боясь нарушить хрупкую связь.  
— Я не понимаю, о ком ты говоришь.

Он откидывается на спинку стула, чуть оборачиваясь в сторону зеркала, и тушит свечу пальцами.

Лицо Широфуку принимает то же отстраненно-безжизненное выражение. Она всё так же смотрит перед собой и держит одну руку чуть выше сгиба локтя второй.

Коноха закрывает дверь в тёмный кабинет, где она сидит всё так же неподвижно, и уходит. На одной из стен, на доске с пометкой "Пропавшие без вести" от колебания воздуха всколыхнулись листы с портретами. На пол беззвучно опустился листок с фотографией молодой девушки.

"Широфуку Юкие, 27 лет, медиум. Пропала около года назад. Предположительно похищена серийным убийцей".

x


	6. Bipolar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Куроо/Акааши, PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в подарок моей подруге ко Дню Рождения. <3
> 
> Музыка: Kiiara - Bipolar

x

Непослушные кудри прилипли ко лбу, но это явно не то, что раздражает сейчас больше всего. 

Осколки трёх стеклянных тарелок, разбитых пару мгновений назад, разлетелись по всей кухне. А Куроо — полюбуйтесь на него! — только улыбается шире, прикрываясь подставками под горячее. 

Надоело.

Акааши уходит из кухни, аккуратно переступая стеклянный армагеддон.

Своя половина кровати всегда помогает успокоиться: здесь тепло, мягко и спокойно. Жаль только, что забытый чай остался на кухонной столешнице. Акааши ой как не любит, когда Куроо делает вот так — назло, просто чтобы довести. У Тецуро всегда вызывало улыбку то, как Акааши злился, особенно на людях: закипал молча, незаметно для окружающих. Ведь он, Акааши, не злой. И отходчивый. Но раздражительный, хотя об этом мало кто догадывается. У Куроо почему-то всегда получалось увидеть. 

А потом он научился поддевать и выводить из себя. Да так, что в процессе Акааши забывал, из-за чего разошёлся.

Куроо считает его забавным, когда он злится. И вот за это Кейджи его ненавидит всем сердцем. А иногда даже готов придушить.

Но каждый раз, когда всё катится под откос, когда дела принимают не тот оборот, который ожидался, или просто нет настроения, Акааши ищет родное плечо, чтобы уткнуться и забыть все проблемы — хотя бы ненадолго. Когда снятся кошмары, можно найти наощупь родные руки, в которых не страшны никакие ночные ужасы. Когда хочется просто поговорить или просто помолчать, всегда есть, к кому с этим прийти. И когда по ночам выжигает страстью — достаточно только взгляда друг на друга, чтобы всё понять и сделать так, чтобы приходилось закусывать простынь.

Куроо никогда не бывает много. Им невозможно пресытиться.  
Куроо невозможно только ненавидеть или только любить. По крайней мере он, Кейджи, не умеет.

“Это же биполярное расстройство,” — мелькает в голове, и губы сами тянутся в улыбку.

Наверное, нормальные люди так не могут. Для них это перебор. Акааши не знает, сколько они протянут ещё на таких качелях, и боится загадывать. Так ведь нельзя жить. Но то, что они упорно движутся к временному отрезку в два года совместной жизни, только придаёт уверенности: так, кажется, и выглядит их маленький домашний рай. Его Акааши ни на что не променяет.

Тецуро нерешительно заглядывает в дверной проём, логично опасаясь увесистой подушки, набитой пахучими травами — научен горьким опытом предыдущих ссор. 

— Прости меня. Стекло убрал, пол протёр.

Они уже обменялись миллионом этих “прости”. И ещё неизвестно сколько миллиардов ожидают их впереди.

— Иди целуй, — Кейджи улыбается, протягивая к нему руки, — и напомни, почему мы ещё вместе.

x


	7. champaigne eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коноха Акинори/Широфуку Юкие, PG-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается Конохе нашему Акинори и всем организаторам #АвеКоноха2019, участникам и заинтересовавшимся.
> 
> Геометки мест, упомянутых в тексте. При желании вы можете прогуляться вместе с Широфуку и увидеть то, что видела она.
> 
> Верховный суд Японии: https://www.google.com/maps/place/Верховный+суд+Японии/@35.6802483,139.742223,19z/  
> раменная “Джонни и Ли”: https://www.google.com/maps/place/Johnny+and+Lee/@35.6805969,139.7416946,19z/  
> раменная “Джонни нудл”: https://www.google.com/maps/place/Johnny+Noodle/@35.6827432,139.7412514,19z/

x

Обычно заседания тянутся долго, словно унылая жвачка, которая давно потеряла свой вкус, но ты продолжаешь жевать по инерции. Это было бы таким же, если бы не поднимала глаза на подсудимого. 

Парень, сидевший между полицейскими, [сильно] отличался от завсегдатаев этого места в зале заседания. Спокойный, уверенный. Даже, кажется, слегка улыбается. Она видела достаточно подсудимых за время работы здесь, и редко кто выглядел так, будто практически плевать хотел на исход своего дела. 

Широфуку чуть тряхнула головой, словно прогоняя остатки затяжного сна. В чём его обвиняют вообще?

Пока вызывали защиту, кое-как получилось извернуться и пролистать протокол на несколько страниц назад и пробежать глазами обвинительную речь прокурора, не упуская хода заседания. Примерный сотрудник частной хостинговой компании, начинавший рядовым системным администратором и дослужившийся до замначальника, обвиняется в систематическом выводе денег со счетов. Не то чтобы суммы были очень крупными, но не закрывать же глаза.

Они вроде даже одного возраста. И вроде как хочется одёрнуть себя — Юкие, что происходит вообще? — но в то же время хочется забить на заседание, подойти и сесть напротив, чтобы как следует рассмотреть цвет его глаз. Тёмно-пшеничные волосы почему-то наталкивают на мысль о не совсем японском происхождении. Столько вопросов и так мало ответов. Ни один не вызывал такого интереса со времён, когда расстались с Бокуто. Каори не в счёт, с ней всё было совсем по-другому. 

Копаясь в воспоминаниях, она даже не сразу заметила, как закончился процесс; голова включилась только тогда, когда руки отложили ручку и перестали писать протокол — это уже автоматическое. Широфуку научилась записывать и думать о своём ещё в университете на лекциях, и сейчас эта способность просто спасала. Собирая документы со стола, она вышла в коридор, и только потом вспомнила, что, кажется, оставила печать. Хотела было сунуться обратно в зал, но конвой как раз выводил подсудимого. И лучше бы в Японии, как и в других странах, их вели по коридорам со склонённой вниз головой — так была бы хоть какая-то возможность спастись.

Парень не то чтоб мазнул взглядом — вцепился. Смотрел прямо, прищурившись и слегка исподлобья, и даже головы не отвернул, когда его повели в другую сторону. Лисья полуухмылка так и осталась стоять перед глазами. Щелчок ключа в замке вывел из лёгкого ступора, и дежурного пришлось упрашивать открывать зал заседания ещё раз, чтобы забрать злосчастную печать.

x

— Широфуку, зайдёшь как освободишься? — окликает сотрудница, — там несколько дел в архив сдать нужно.  
— Давайте сейчас заберу.

Руки ложатся на толстую верхнюю бумажную папку с номером дела. Фамилия рядом с ним невольно царапает глаза.

— Наганома-сан, это не то дело, которое слушали три дня назад?  
— Оно самое, — смеряет вопросительным взглядом из-за очков. — А что?  
— Закрыли так быстро, — снизывает плечами Юкие, — непривычно.  
— Да, на моей памяти дела редко когда закрывали так быстро.. — пускается в размышления та, заставляя Широфуку побыстрее ретироваться в свой кабинет.

Ещё никогда она не была рада тому, что напарница в отпуске: можно спокойно просмотреть документы в деле и ни от кого не прятаться. Но за дверью в кабинет лучше всё-таки приглядывать — мало ли.

"Закрыть уголовное производство из-за недостатка улик" — чёрным по белому прописано в постановлении в графе "решение суда". Припоминая то самое заседание, Юкие принимается перелистывать в памяти всё, что перечислял прокурор, и не совсем понимает, какой может быть недостаток улик, если ещё тогда и состав преступления, и виновность подсудимого были очевидны. Снова миллион вопросов, только что-то внутри подсказывает, что знание ответов на них ничего хорошего не принесёт. Он преступник всё-таки.

“Но ведь интересно же — упрямо шепчет подсознание, — тебе же нравится, когда опасно”.  
И выдаёт хитрый прищур глаз, цвет которых так и не рассмотрела.

Пора нести дела в архив.

x

Всю следующую неделю Широфуку, смотря в стену расфокусированным взглядом, видит длинную шею и ухмылку со вздёрнутыми уголками губ. Ночами плохо спит, а по утрам, налепив наскоро патчи, пьёт кофе и вспоминает, в каком контексте снились блядские глаза — то светло-янтарные, то оттенка чёрного шоколада. Ускоряет шаг и пульс вслед за пшеничными волосами, мелькнувшими в толпе на Тиёда или на Синдзюку — неважно. Вспоминает, что так и не обратила внимание на его руки, и жалеет тысячу раз.  
И всерьёз подумывает записаться к психотерапевту. Главное чтоб клиника не разглашала имён клиентов.

А в пятницу, сидя на очередном слушании очередного дела, получает смс с незнакомого номера.  
Лучше бы она забыла сегодня часы дома.

“Возле раменной Джонни. 6 вечера. Жёлтый мустанг.”

Сегодня? Та раменная Джонни и Ли, что в десяти минутах ходьбы от её работы? Это не развод?  
И главное — это точно он?

Вопросы и догадки не дают покоя всё заседание. Протокол пишется на автомате, пока в голове мозговой штурм. “Дышите глубже” — услужливо напоминают часы, улавливая загнавшийся пульс. Из зала Юкие вылетает первой, хватая на лету бумаги и печать. Заперев свой кабинет изнутри, набирает номер из сообщения. “Абонент вне зоны действия сети” — отчеканивает автоматический женский голос. 

Хочется метаться и выть от бессилия, но вместо этого она только смотрит на себя в зеркало: слегка растрепавшиеся волосы, шалый румянец и нотки отчаяния во взгляде. Странная картинка. Непривычная. 

Она тянется ближе к зеркалу и выдыхает густо и влажно. Двумя пальцами рисует знак “#” на запотевшей поверхности. Проговаривает вслух:

— Он преступник.

Собственный голос звучит неубедительно. В голове ожидаемо не щёлкает. Озарение не приходит. Только где-то из глубины отзывается глухо:

“А разве так не интереснее?”  
“Тебе нравится, признайся уже.”

Широфуку моргает — паззл складывается. Сегодня она точно знает, куда пойдёт после работы.

x

Хорошо, что работа заканчивается в семнадцать тридцать (“Да, Наганома-сан, мне сегодня нужно минута в минуту, еду встречать родственников на вокзал, да, простите”) — так точно можно успеть. Две раменных Джонни в окрестностях совсем не помогают; наверное имеет смысл зайти в обе. Слава ками — первая совершенно точно по пути во вторую.

Возле первой, “Джонни и Ли”, жёлтого мустанга ожидаемо не обнаруживается. Спасибо, что на работе из балеток перепрыгнула в кроссовки. Идти по центральному проспекту не хочется — чем меньше глаз, тем лучше, — и Юкие ныряет в лабиринт узких улочек. На одном из разветвлений дороги взгляд цепляется за старенькие тории серого цвета. Точно, тут же храм Тендзина. Кто-то из сотрудников когда-то рассказывал.  


“Тендзин-сама, пожалуйста, дай мозгов не натупить” — думает про себя она, на ходу складывая руки и слегка кланяясь перед воротами. Не то чтоб сильно верила.. ну а вдруг?

x

Жёлтый мустанг, припаркованный через дорогу, непринуждённо загораживает выезд из подземной парковки целому дому ровно через дорогу от “Джонни нудл”. Благо, выезжать пока никому не нужно.

— Ты..! — эмоций сдержать не получилось, в голосе злость мешается с восхищением.  
— Я. — с противной ухмылкой отвечает из салона знакомая наглая рожа. — Залезай уже, рамен стынет.

Широфуку по привычке обводит взглядом округу и глаза задерживаются только на машущем из окна раменной хозяине — сегодня он здесь, а не в ближнем, и это странно — по средам он обычно там. Она кивает коротко и облокачивается на дверцу, заглядывая внутрь.

— С чего ты взял, что я сяду к тебе в машину?  
— Иначе ты бы не пришла.

Логично. 

Коноха окидывает её странным взглядом и выдаёт совсем не по сценарию:

— И вообще, ты в курсе, как сейчас выглядишь?

Такая глупость могла бы смутить только школьницу в младших классах. Она моргает, улыбается одним уголком губ и бросает сумку на сидение возле водителя.

— Выходи из машины.

Он только тянет губы в полуулыбке, обходит машину и становится ровно напротив, слегка щурясь и глядя в глаза. Смотрит долго, насквозь до такой степени, что Широфуку становится как-то совсем не по себе. Часы на руке руке снова пиликают противным “Дышите глубже” — сердце колотится где-то в глотке. Голова, кажется, сейчас вскипит; тело наоборот, ощущается прохладнее с каждой минутой. Чем она вообще думала, собираясь сюда одна? Юкие мысленно отвешивает себе хлёсткий подзатыльник. 

Надо собраться. Она моргает несколько раз, прежде чем в голове проясняется. Вспоминает, как в детстве папа учил, что лучшая защита — это нападение. А тут ведь даже не угадаешь, что у него на уме. “Сейчас можно, — мелькает в голове, — он точно не ожидает.”

Нож из чехла на правой ноге оказывается в руке за несколько секунд. Ещё мгновение, и он был бы возле его горла, но собственное запястье перехватывает крепкая тёплая рука. Коноха даже в лице толком не меняется, только в глазах мелькает что-то глубоко изнутри. Что-то сродни тому, что обитает на дне глубоких тёмных вод и редко показывается на поверхности. Он улыбается чуть шире и приставляет её руку с ножом к своей шее, убирая руки в карманы серых мешковатых спортивок.

Повисает молчание. Слава ками, что вокруг ни души.

Юкие смотрит и не понимает ровным счётом ничего.  
Но руку не убирает.

Немного страшно, но не поймёшь, от чего больше: вероятности быть зарезанной своим же ножом или раствориться в янтарно-шампанских глазах.

Ему надоедает быстрее. Шаг — и она оказывается прижата к машине. Коноха наклоняется к её лицу, игнорируя врезающееся в кожу прохладное лезвие. Рассматривает приоткрытые губы, обдаёт горячим дыханием и целует — недолго, но сильно и немного властно. Отстраняется, открывает глаза и чувствует, как по шее вниз стекает капля крови. 

Широфуку так и остаётся стоять с ножом в руке. Смотрит на него, силясь понять, идиот он или всё-таки псих.

Не отводя взгляда, Коноха забирает у неё лезвие. Ведёт рукой вверх к бедру, приподнимая форменную юбку и наощупь находит ножны на ремне, закреплённом вокруг ноги. Юкие заворожённо смотрит на тонкую красную струйку, стекающую на жёлтую толстовку. Тянется, подбирает большим пальцем капельку и облизывает палец, глядя ему в глаза. 

— Наигралась? Пойдём есть, рамен остывает. Джонни приготовил нам с собой.

У неё загорается огонёк в глазах. 

— Аптечку дай, — здравый смысл всё-таки берёт верх [но это не точно]. — надо рану обработать.

x

На следующий день Широфуку не выходит на работу. Не выходит ни через два, ни через неделю. 

Через две родители находят под ковриком письмо, сообщающее о том, что с их дочкой всё в порядке.  
Примерно в это же время где-то в Монако приземляется чартерный рейс из Токио.

x


	8. Bad at love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Постканонные ОйКаге, PG-13, недо-драма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на #HQSanta2020 по заявке на постканонных ОйКаге #HQwish08. Надеюсь, у меня получилось.  
> Музыка:  
> Halsey - Bad At Love  
> Halsey - Not Afraid Anymore

x

Телефон трезвонит уже второе утро подряд. Ойкава упорно не хочет верить, что это тот самый номер. Тот самый человек.

Но сам же поставил на него отдельную мелодию. 

К трубке подойти не успевает — песня обрывается так же резко и внезапно, как и зазвучала в тишине комнаты. Сколько там сейчас в Японии? Восемь вечера? У Ойкавы за окном 8 утра — начинается день, который там, на островах, уже прожили. 

Тобио звонит ему в прошлое. 

Иронично выходит, — думает он, потягивая кофе из кружки. Особенно иронично выходит с их отношениями. “Отношениями? У тебя? С ним?” — язвит мозг, сонно шевелясь в черепной коробке. 

Не то чтобы Ойкава не пытался. Сначала была Киёко: прекрасная, как цвет сакуры, и холодная, как то морозное утро конца марта, когда они вновь случайно столкнулись во время праздника Ханами в Токио. Было хорошо, но они быстро поняли, что их отношения пора переводить в другую плоскость: дружить получалось куда лучше. У двух льдин лучше выходит мёрзнуть вместе, чем пытаться друг друга отогреть. Тоору благодарен ей за помощь и моральную поддержку — Киёко единственная, кому он может позвонить практически в любое время, и она не откажется выслушать.

Потом был Ивайзуми. Это чувство зрело годами: они с детства вместе, иногда 24/7, и Ойкава искренне удивлён тому, как тот его выдерживал. Казалось, привыкнуть к его характеру невозможно, но Хаджиме привык. Привычку удалось перерастить во что-то большее: они пробыли вместе больше года. Все эти "больше года" Тоору ревновал и закатывал скандалы. Что-то шло не так — это чувствовалось во фразах, в жестах, в воздухе их съёмной квартиры. 

И он сорвался в Бразилию, приняв приглашение на международные сборы. Это расставание было самым больным. Ивайзуми попервам звонил и просил вернуться, но нет — Ойкава уже посеял и взрастил в голове мысль, что никому не стоит страдать из-за него. Любить у него получается из рук вон плохо и лечению это не подлежит.

И теперь — это.

Кто сдал явки и пароли — Хината, встреченный на одном из пляжных матчей или всё та же Киёко, — он не знает. Знает только, что Тобио, упрямый осёл, если что-то себе придумал, то больше не отступится.

х

Это началось ещё тогда, когда Тоору, будучи в средней Китагава Даичи, впервые отметил для себя старательного мальчишку, пришедшего в волейбольный клуб. Тот смотрел так внимательно, следил за каждым движением, жадно впитывал в себя всё, чему его учили, что в конце концов Ойкава разозлился, посчитав, что мальчишка метит на место лучшего связующего, куда рвался и сам Тоору. И начал его подтравливать. Потому что Тобио на самом деле был талантлив, а он, Ойкава, добился всего тяжким трудом. И это была лишь одна из причин ненавидеть Кагеяму.

Не слишком крупные руки боязливо шарили по талии, пока Тоору вгрызался в мягкие, податливые, с тонкой корочкой губы. Так бы продолжалось и дальше, пока спустя несколько месяцев ему не захотелось больше. Да, Тобио уже перешагнул возраст согласия, но не было и дня, чтобы Ойкава не укорял себя за несдержанность. Хотеться больше Кагеямы под собой не перестало, и ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как прекратить общение. Ивайзуми долго орал на него, когда узнал. “Чем ты думал?! Он же совсем ребёнок!!” его голосом всплывало в голове ежедневно, стоило только остаться наедине с собой. Кагеяма долго не понимал, почему Ойкава-сан больше не хотел его видеть. Звонил, писал сообщения, но спустя какое-то время перестал.

А спустя несколько лет Тоору увидел его снова. Чуть позже — снова стал с ним на одну площадку. И понял, что всё ещё имеет огромное влияние на Тобио. Что он всё тот же податливый, пусть и озлобленный мальчишка, и это можно использовать в своих целях. 

А потом мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Мальчишка в один момент перестал быть влияемым. 

И выиграл матч.

x

x

Звонки длятся уже больше недели. Иногда будят, иногда застают в ванной или за чашкой кофе. В одно из таких утр Ойкава не успевает отдёрнуть свою руку, тянущуюся к телефону.

— Алло?

На том конце провода только полузадушенный тяжёлый вдох — и тишина. Тобио явно не ожидал, что трубку всё-таки поднимут.

— Ойкава-сан?

Приехали. 

— Тобио, почему ты мне звонишь? И откуда у тебя этот номер?  
— Я скучал.

Ответ не даёт продохнуть и заставляет машинально тянуться за водой.

— Вы вернетесь в Японию?

Вопрос застаёт врасплох, но Тоору держится из последних сил, собирая самообладание в кулак.

— Я ещё не знаю.  
— Возвращайтесь. Я буду вас ждать.

Когда Тобио успел научиться выражать свои чувства и желания так.. прямо? Ойкава не знает, что включить, а что выключить: материнский инстинкт или нетерпение, сосущее под ложечкой. А через несколько дней метаний и тягостных раздумий покупает билет на самолёт.

х

Старая симка, заботливо хранимая в бумажнике, перекочёвывает в телефон, который мгновенно начинает пестрить множеством уведомлений. Пара десятков сообщений от Ивайзуми, штук восемь от Шимидзу и одно от Кагеямы.

“Возвращайтесь, пожалуйста.”

Отправлено 8 месяцев назад. Как хорошо, думает Тоору, что он не увидел это сообщение раньше.

Квартира в Токио не выглядит совсем уж заброшенной, только слегка нежилой — впору целовать руки Киёко, приглядывавшей за домом всё это время. Хорошо бы разобрать вещи, но сил нет совершенно: перелёты никогда не давались ему легко, поэтому когда полотенце оказывается на привычной полке в шкафу, Ойкава мысленно всё ещё благодарит Киёко, но всё же плетётся в душ, лениво скидывая одежду по пути. 

Дверной звонок за журчанием воды кажется просто звуковой галлюцинацией. В дверном проёме — Кагеяма. Осматривает с ног до головы чуть мутными синими глазами, здоровается коротко, держа в руках торт и бутылку вина. Разувается и проходит на кухню не спрашивая, без дежурных “извините за вторжение”. Ойкава, ретировавшись обратно в ванную, успевает натянуть только домашние штаны да вдохнуть поглубже.

На кухонной поверхности — два налитых бокала с вином и торт, от которого Тобио отрезает два небольших куска и шарит взглядом в поисках тарелок, на автомате облизывая нож.

Тоору сглатывает вязкую слюну, молча достает ему тарелки, забирает бокалы и уходит на диван от греха подальше. Тарелки, теперь уже с тортом, перемещаются сюда же — на журнальный столик. Вино плещется, играет, когда стекло звонко соприкасается со стеклом; совсем так же, как плещется всё внутри у Ойкавы — то ли от остроты ощущений, то ли от спиртного. 

Тобио без стеснения залазит к нему на колени, смотрит в глаза долго, пристально. Забирается пальцами в мокрые волосы и целует — жадно, мучительно, словно дорвался наконец. А отстраняясь, выдыхает тяжело и стаскивает с себя футболку.

х

Когда спустя месяц-полтора Тоору просыпается в их теперь уже совместно нажитой двуспальной кровати посреди ночи и не находит рядом Тобио, его охватывает панический страх. Мозг предательски быстро прокручивает в голове последние события: вот они теснятся на диване в гостиной, вот готовят ужин, вот покупают эту самую двуспалку.. глаза предательски слезятся от мысли, что всё это может оказаться просто сном.

Тобио возвращается в спальню со стаканом воды в руке, сонно почёсывая живот под футболкой. 

— Ты почему не спишь? Нам же завтра на тренировку.

Ойкава вытирает остатки слёз из уголков глаз, и задаёт вопрос, который не давал ему покоя уже давно.

— Почему ты согласился жить со мной?

Куда-то в шею донеслось полуразборчивое:

— Я без тебя не могу.

х


	9. Радоваться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ЯкуЛев, PG-13, романс, приправленный лёгкой драмой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на #HQSanta2020 по заявке на курящего Льва #HQwish36.  
> Музыка:  
> BTS - Make It Right (feat. Lauv)

x

Он всегда замечал мелочи. А это и мелочью-то назвать язык не поворачивается. 

Лев.  
Курит.

У Яку никогда и мысли не возникало, что Лев будет курить. Ещё и так — взатяг, будто только так и возможно дышать.  
Чем он только думает?!

Он уже разворачивается идти к устало прислонившемуся к дереву Льву с намерением отчитать и дать отеческого подзатыльника, но мозг начинает сигнализировать о провале затеи ровно в тот момент, когда Яку замечает пустой взгляд в никуда. Память услужливо подкидывает картинки последних двух недель: Лев подозрительно много молчит, Лев не задаёт обычных тупых вопросов, Лев не улыбается, Лев не шутит про его, Яку, рост, у Льва вид отстранённый, словно он и не здесь вообще.

Яку помнит день, когда это началось. И помнит, как забил. Не придал значения, замотался, упустил момент — мало ли что, в конце концов, могло случиться у пацана. Плохая оценка, проблемы дома, невзаимная влюбленность, любимых мясных булочек не оказалось в комбини. Только сейчас до Яку доходит, что из-за плохих оценок и отсутствия любимых булочек в мороз не выходят на улицу в тонком пальто нараспашку и не прикуривают втихаря, смаргивая иней с длинных ресниц. 

Всё пошло по пизде.

Лев, кажется, похудел ещё сильнее. Яку мысленно охреневает, наблюдая на тренировке их с Кенмой, стоящих рядом — они одинаково худые. Только вот Лев гораздо выше. Колени обострились, шорты держатся на тазобедренных костяшках, длинные пальцы кажутся ещё длиннее, истончившись. Главное, думает про себя Мориске, чтобы доведение себя до такого состояния не было сознательным. Только не анорексия и не селфхарм. 

Пожалуйста.

Это "пожалуйста" отчаянное, как поклейка пластыря на ножевое в сонную артерию. 

— Лев, — мягко окликает Яку в перерыве. 

Тот словно не слышит. Приходится подойти ближе и дотронуться до руки, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. 

— А? — моргает он.  
— Останься сегодня после тренировки. Я хочу потренировать приём мяча.  
— А.. ага, — рассеянно кивает Лев и допивает остаток воды из бутылки. 

Но после тренировки Лев почему-то сразу идёт в раздевалку. Переодевается, но всё-таки медлит, а потом спешит к выходу — судорожно и слегка дёрганно. 

— Ты не останешься?

Вопрос, видимо, застаёт его врасплох.

— Я же просил тебя.

И, кажется, Яку переборщил со взглядом — Лев, тяжело сглотнув, плетётся обратно. "Ну и ладно, — думает про себя Яку, — так даже проще."

В раздевалке пусто. Только Хайба тощими пальцами раскладывает форму. Наблюдать сквозь тонкую рубашку его выпирающие рёбра и дорожку позвонков — нравится и слегка дико, будто разглядываешь хорошо сложенного породистого коня, которого долгое время морили голодом. 

Очнись, Яку. Ты не за этим сюда пришёл.

— Что с тобой происходит?  
— Яку-сан! — вскидывается было Лев от звука чужого голоса, нарушающего тишину, но тут же оседает. — Ничего.  
— Пиздёж, — не унимается Мориске. Потому что пиздёж он нутром чувствует. Они в неформальной обстановке, поэтому он позволяет себе называть вещи своими именами. 

Густое молчание и выразительный взгляд в сторону. Впрочем, никто и не ожидал, что разговор резко и сразу заладится.

— Не ври мне.  
— Я сказал — всё в порядке. — Лев поднимает на него глаза, смотрит долго и, наверное, зря. Яку мгновенно отмечает недосып, усталость — не физическую, — и сначала даже кажется, что это не настоящий Лев, а так, блёклая, выцветшая копия. 

Больше всего пугает серьёзный, усталый тон.

— Когда ты начал курить? 

Лев усаживается на лавку и просто молчит, глядя в пол. Это раздражает ещё больше — хотя куда уж больше-то, — и Яку закипает, как чайник. Под руками мнётся воротник форменной рубашки, глаза Хайбы похожи на блюдца, но плевать уже — ему надо выбить правду из этого придурка, пока он не натворил еще больших глупостей.

— У тебя есть мозги?! Во что ты себя превратил? И какого хрена?

Он понимает, что всё ещё трясёт Льва, — сказывается нервное напряжение, — но делает над собой усилие и просто держит его кулаками за ворот. 

— Я.. я думал никто не видит.  
— Думал он, — бурчит Мориске, заглядывая в перепуганные зелёные глаза — что, есть чем? Что за херня у тебя творится?  
— Не скажу. 

Лев косится в сторону и подозрительно розовеет. На бледном, почти бескровном лице этот румянец выглядит несуразным ярким пятном.

— Это что, всё из-за девчонки?

Яку предполагал.  
Яку догадывался.  
Да что там, Яку был почти уверен.

— Нет. — Лев поднимает глаза и смотрит в упор как-то решительно, почти не моргая.

Приехали.  
Это еще что за фигня?!

Мысли в голове путаются и Яку не сразу понимает, почему лицо Льва так близко. Губ касаются чужие, прохладные и слегка шершавые, но буквально на долю секунды. Ещё и глаза прикрыл, засранец.

Яку вообще не предполагал.  
Яку нихера догадывался.  
Яку разве что краешком сознания допускал мыслишки, что Лев не очень-то любит девушек. Почему он об этом думал — это уже дело десятое.

Но чтобы вот это вот? Вот так вот? Никогда.

Хайба, видимо, ожидает хоть какой-то реакции, перепуганно глядя на него снизу вверх. Очень удобное положение, чтобы..

— Ай! — он трёт затылок после отвешенной оплеухи, жалобно глядя из-под серебристых ресниц, — Да за что?  
— Ты сразу не мог сказать что ли?  
Яку не знает, злиться или радоваться. Поэтому просто тянет на себя, тянется к злополучным губам и улыбается в поцелуй, когда прохладные руки ложатся на талию и тянут, чтобы прижать крепче.

Радоваться.

х


	10. Неизбежное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ойкава/Цукишима, PG-13, романс с юморком

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот текст был написан в подарок моей ирл подруге к Новому году. Сеттинг и пейринг выбирала она.  
> Оставляю здесь в подарок фандому на #HQSanta2020  
> Музыка:  
> Tiësto, Mabel - God Is A Dancer

x

Согласно доктору Кюблер-Росс, существует пять стадий принятия горя: отрицание, злость, торг, депрессия и, в конце концов принятие.

— Не поеду. — отвечал Кей на все уговоры брата и матери по телефону. — Просто объясните мне, зачем мне тратить время на это? Где здесь смысл?

“Пиздец нахуй блять”, — психовал про себя Кей, когда брат привез его в назначенное время ко входу в клуб и заботливо спросил, не сопроводить ли его до фейс-контроля.

У Кея горе.  
Кея заставили пойти на вечеринку первокурсников.

Ещё при поступлении он слышал тихий шепот и восхищённые вздохи: “Ты видела главу студсовета..? Да сюда стоит поступать хотя бы из-за него..!” или “Блин, заместитель главы студсовета такая красотка!”, и абсолютно не понимал, как можно так легкомысленно относиться к своему образованию. Это одна из вещей, которая может повлиять на будущее, какие главы, какие замы?

Клубом, в котором будет происходить эта вакханалия, владеет отец одного из нынешних студентов и часто любезно соглашается предоставить его для проведения университетских мероприятий. Спроектировано хорошо, отмечает про себя Кей, даже дизайн интерьера не вызывает рвотных позывов и желания закатить глаза максимально близко к затылку. При входе на запястье зачем-то поставили печать чернилами, светящимися в ультрафиолете. Печать оказалась в виде эмблемы университета. “Если смыть, то наверняка посчитают за лишнего и выгонят!” — генерирует идеи мозг. Смыть не получается — печать действует по принципу татуировки, — а вот наткнуться на курящих в туалете одногруппников и заработать лёгкое раздражение кожи — очень даже.

“Может попробовать чёрный ход?” — не унимается мозг, и Цукишима находит план эвакуации из здания при пожаре, висящий где-то возле кухни. Чёрный ход отыскивается достаточно быстро, но и там Кей нарывается на целующуюся парочку.

Фух. Наконец-то улица.

Из-за угла он выходит, уже немного успокоившись и настроившись на долгую прогулку пешком до дома (да потому что плевать на погоду, плевать на моросящий дождь, лишь бы не находиться здесь). И только подходя к переходу на противоположную сторону к автобусной остановке (вдруг получится поймать автобус?), слышит знакомое “би-би”: Акитеру полузадорно, полуупрекающе сигналит из своей Хонды.

И не поленился же дождаться, гад. Цукишиме не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как злобно цикнуть себе под нос вернуться обратно в клуб тем же путём.

Чтоб тебя.

Раз уж сбежать не получается, Кей обосновывается в дальнем правом углу VIP-зоны, вывалив изрядную сумму за последний свободный отдельный столик с диванами. Как там говорил Хината? "Если жизнь даёт тебе лимон — сделай из него лимонад"? Он честно пытается и даже с удивлением обнаруживает, что в клубе делают очень неплохие милкшейки. Но больше добивает то, что он начинает следовать советам Хинаты.

Клуб понемногу наполняется людьми. В груди отбивается бьющая в уши музыка. Девушка за диджейским пультом кажется знакомой, и ему приходится прищуриться, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Когда через несколько минут она выходит на сцену, оставляя пульт настоящему диджею, Кей вспоминает, но больше по голосу.

— Добрый вечер, молодняк! 

Зал взрывается аплодисментами, криками и свистом. Цукишима морщится. 

— Поздравляю: вас приняли в лучший универ города! Танцуйте, отрывайтесь, отдыхайте! Приятного вечера!

Толпа гудит, тут же сливаясь с новым треком, доносящимся из огромных колонок.

Девушка сливается с толпой танцующих. Цукишима вспоминает её в тренировочном лагере: рыжая копна волос по плечи, точеная фигура и лёгкая насмешливость в голосе. Юкие Широфуку, если его не обманывают глаза и уши, не изменилась.

Следующие полчаса он заказывает милкшейк за милкшейком. Бармен и официанты, кажется, заранее его ненавидят, но это в общем-то взаимно. 

Очередной бит затихает, свет гаснет, а когда включается вновь, на сцене появляется парень.

— Добрый вечер всем, кто пришёл сегодня на нашу скромную вечеринку!

Голос кажется подозрительно знакомым. Цукишима не может сказать точно, но кажется, это..

— Веселитесь! Сегодня вам можно почти всё!

Ойкава Тоору.  
Приехали.

На сцену к нему поднимается Широфуку, и диджей включает какой-то трек, который выбивает из Кея всё дыхание. Толпа студентов танцует под сценой, Ойкава с Широфуку — на ней. Уши почему-то начинают полыхать, становится душно, на сцену смотреть и хочется и.. смущающе одновременно. Кожа отблёскивает в свете софитов, короткий топ Юкие, больше похожий на бельё, и штанины, которые держатся за пояс, не кажутся одеждой совершенно. В какой-то момент Ойкава снимает футболку, раскручивает на пальце над головой и швыряет в толпу, и счастливицу, её поймавшую, разве что не разрывают на кусочки. То, что они делают на сцене, становится всё сложнее назвать танцем, и толпа заводится ещё сильнее. Когда музыка замедляется, а потом возвращается в бит, они уже танцуют отдельно друг от друга, поднимая руки ребят на танцполе в воздух, не давая продохнуть и минуты. Кей ловит себя на том, что притопывает в такт. Трек заканчивается, и совершенно запыхавшиеся, мокрые и улыбающиеся Ойкава и Широфуку подходят друг к другу, обнимаются и заканчивают это всё коротким поцелуем в губы. 

Свет гаснет.  
Цукишима не может прийти в себя. Ойкава Тоору. С Широфуку Юкие. Вместе.

Когда лампы вновь начинают отблёскивать о диско-шар, он с внутренним ужасом наблюдает напротив себя..

— Ойкава-сан! Где вы так быстро нашли новую футболку? — выходит с лёгким испугом, но оно и не удивительно.  
— Цукки! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть! А уж тем более не ожидал, что ты будешь за нами наблюдать, — ехидно улыбается тот. — Ты уже заказывал выпить?  
— Я не пью.  
— Тогда я закажу нам шоты! — не унимается Тоору и кому-то звонит.

Минут через 5 им приносят подставку с десятком химических пробирок, в которых искрятся разноцветные жидкости, и тарелочку с канапе.

— За встречу? — предполагает он, беря одну пробирку в руку и протягивая вторую Кею.  
— Я же сказал, что не пью.

Всё это начинает подбешивать. Ну чего Ойкава к нему прилип? Там фанатки небось обыскались его уже.

— На голову вылью, — грозится тот, но Цукишима не верит.  
— Рискните.

Он полушутя подносит колбу к голове Кея, смотрит в глаза долго, проникновенно.. и выливает содержимое колбы на волосы.

— Я же сказал, что вылью, — издевательски ухмыляется Тоору, а Кей, чуть не рыча про себя, тянется за салфетками. — Подожди, чего же добру пропадать!

Он не успевает среагировать, как Ойкава оказывается категорически близко и слизывает стекающую по виску каплю где-то на уровне подбородка.

Это ещё что за херня?! Он на такое не подписывался. 

Пока Цукишима думает, что лучше: отвесить пощёчину или просто обойтись гадостью в ответ, Ойкава рассматривает его как-то слишком внимательно.

— Ты покраснел.  
— Здесь душно, — пытается парировать он, но выходит очень.. не очень.  
— Тебе кажется, — Ойкава наконец отрывает от него взгляд, и Кей может спокойно продохнуть. — Пей, — протягивает он новую колбу, — ты знаешь, что будет, если откажешься.

Не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как зажмуриться и опрокинуть в себя голубого цвета содержимое. Отдаёт чем-то фруктовым, но алкоголь жжёт глотку сильнее. Цукишима закашливается.

— Ну-ну.. — хлопает по спине Ойкава, — плохо пошла?

Кей кивает, и ему протягивают тарелочку с мини-бутербродами. 

— Так ты у нас по мальчикам?

Вопрос застаёт врасплох где-то в конце поедания бутерброда и злополучная оливка чуть не падает куда-то на диван. Тоору ловит и тут же отправляет её к себе в рот.

Это что, непрямой поцелуй?

Цукишима тянет с ответом, и ему тут же выдают вторую колбу. 

— Я понял, такие разговоры на трезвую голову не разговаривают. 

Вторая "пошла" уже более плавно. Голубая жидкость из пробирки отдаёт кокосом и какими-то фруктами — вроде бы даже вкусно. Цепочка стадий принятия горя сбилась пару глотков алкоголя назад. Или даже раньше?

— Так что насчёт парней? — не унимается Тоору.  
— Не знаю. Да мне в принципе и сравнивать-то не с чем. 

Собственный голос звучит странно и отстранённо. Кей уже проклял алкоголь с десяток раз, но есть надежда, что никто из них наутро не вспомнит сегодняшний вечер. Ойкава после его слов, кажется, даже не моргает. 

У лестницы при входе в VIP-зону появляется стайка девушек, явно собирающаяся кого-то искать. Ойкава отмирает. 

— Цукки, это мой фан-клуб! Будь другом, спрячь меня от них!

Цукишима абсолютно не понимает как. Равно как и не понимает, как тот притянул его к себе так быстро, и просто закрывает глаза. К губам прикасаются чужие — мягкие, горячие. Он только слегка приоткрывает рот, как внутрь проскальзывает язык Ойкавы: скользит по верхней и нижней кромкам зубов, по нижней губе и целует — сильно, напористо, немного прикусывая. 

В голове звонкая пустота. Кей предпочитает не думать, как докатился до поцелуев с Ойкавой в випке ночного клуба, потому что хорошо. И отвечает. Ведёт языком по языку, закусывает чужие губы.

— Легче, — отстраняется тот и выглядывает из-за головы Цукишимы. — Фух, вроде ушли. 

Шея Ойкавы совсем рядом. От него пахнет деревом, специями и немного — потом. Хочется провести носом по шее и почувствовать запах отчётливее, но Тоору уже пару минут косится на него, Цукишиму, и опускает глаза вниз. Он делает то же самое и понимает, в чём проблема: рука Кея упирается в диван ровно между ног Ойкавы в опасной близости от паха.

— Одно слово — и ты проиграл.

Именно сейчас Цукишима вспоминает, что за вопрос мучает его уже пол-вечера. 

— А как же Широфуку-сан?  
— А что Широфуку? — непонимающе моргает Тоору.  
— Ну.. она не ревнует?

Ойкава смеётся заливисто, не стесняясь, и звук его хохота тонет в очередном треке.

— Поверни голову на соседний диванчик.

Цукишима слушается и видит то, чего совсем не ожидал увидеть: Юкие, не стесняясь никого и ничего, целуется с какой-то девушкой.

Что-то пошло не так.

— Ты правда думал, что мы пара?  
— А как ещё объяснить эти танцы?

Язвительность возвращается. Уже что-то.

— Юкие — моя лучшая подруга, — поясняет Тоору, — иногда с привилегиями. Как нам захочется.

Такое положение дел развязывает Кею и руки, и язык. Пальцы ложатся на ткань джинсов Ойкавы, оглаживают пах. Губами он ловит чужое дыхание и целует жадно, бездумно — потому что сейчас хочется именно так.

Отстраняясь, Ойкава тяжело, горячо дышит и говорит в самое ухо:

— Поехали ко мне.

Они срываются из клуба, бросая бармену деньги на стойку и держа друг друга за руку. Ночь кажется почти бесконечной.

На следующее утро Кей возвращается домой в чужих очках.

x


	11. Плохой сон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коноха/Акааши - R; БокуАка, БокуКоно - UST, драма, повседневность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на #HQSanta2020 для Энди #HQwish131.  
> Музыка:  
> Bring Me The Horizon — ¿ (feat. Halsey)

x

Это опять происходит.

Бокуто опять лезет руками Акааши под шорты. Оттягивает резинку, шарит по чужому телу — быстро, отрывисто, по-хозяйски. 

Коноха смотрит и чувствует себя третьим лишним.  
Коноха не знает, куда девать глаза. 

Всё это напоминает какой-то мутный, вязкий сон: вроде и не спишь толком, но картинка реалистичная до такой степени, что органы чувств реагируют безотказно. Тело бьёт мелкий озноб, руки становятся ледяными почти сразу. Во сне это почти не ощущается, а наяву — ещё как.

Акинори кажется, что он весь измазан липкой, холодной грязью. Душ после тренировки не помогает. Дома он моется ещё трижды, выкручивая кран почти до кипятка. Кожа красная, растёртая мочалкой — даже дотронуться больно. Дышать тяжело, сердце загоняет ритм, словно он только что добежал полумарафон. Есть не хочется — да ничего на самом деле не хочется, — и Коноха падает в кровать.

Зачем Бокуто нужен Акааши, если сам он только и трещит, что о девчонках? Зачем Акааши позволяет так с собой обходиться?   
Почему его, Акинори, всё это волнует?!

Вопросов много.  
Ответов мало.  
Он даже не засыпает — проваливается в тревожный, поверхностный сон.

х

— Коноха-кун.

Голос Акааши не спутаешь ни с чьим другим. 

— У тебя кожа воспалена.

Акинори только сейчас замечает, что в местах соприкосновения одежды с телом из-под формы расползаются красные пятна.

— Я отведу Коноху в медпункт! — кричит Акааши сокомандникам. Бокуто снова отирается возле Широфуку и, кажется, даже не слышит. 

Зачем Кейджи с собой сумка, он даже не спрашивает.

— Идём со мной. — голос почти в самое ухо прорезает пустоту в голове. Руки касается чужая рука, такая же прохладная, как и своя, и Акинори понимает, что они идут в мужскую уборную. 

Когда его подталкивают в кабинку, голова тяжелеет. Акааши закрывает дверцу изнутри, ставит сумку на закрытую крышку унитаза и копается в ней долго, прежде чем выудить тюбик.

— Снимай футболку и шорты.

Коноха делает всё на автомате. Кожа начинает печь, как от ожога, когда он стаскивает с себя форму Фукуродани и бросает её на сумку Акааши.

— Молодец. А теперь стой и не дёргайся.

Похолодевшие ещё больше руки Акааши водят по плечам, лопаткам, пояснице, аккуратно растирая что-то жидкое. В паху завязывается тугой узел.

Нет, пожалуйста. Только не сейчас.

— О.

В принципе и так понятно, что это за “о”. Видят ками, он старался держать себя в руках. 

Исподнее падает на пол, инстинктивно хочется прикрыться, но Акааши успевает раньше. Трогает, опускается на колени, ласкает — изучает. Когда на разгорячённой головке ощущаются слегка прохладные губы, голову отключает совсем. Сосёт сначала медленно, приноравливаясь, ускоряясь и вбирая с каждым разом всё глубже. Мышцы пробивает мелкой дрожью, кровь полощется в висках и Коноха кончает быстрее, чем хотелось бы.

Акааши поднимается, облизываясь, напряжённо всматривается в лицо, влажной ладонью дотрагиваясь до лба. 

— Должно стать лучше. 

Коноху ведёт, пелена перед глазами хоть и слабая, но застилает пространство. Звук, с которым спина Кейджи соприкасается со стенкой кабинки, служит ориентиром. Губы, податливые и ещё влажные от слюны, находит почти наощупь, поднимаясь поцелуями от изгиба шеи. Дыхание Акааши, сбитое и частое, становится ещё поверхностнее, когда Акинори стягивает форменные шорты вместе с трусами и накрывает кулаком его член.

В спортзал они возвращаются, отдышавшись и умывшись. Акааши, надев самое серьёзное из своих лиц, сообщает команде, что Конохе нужно сегодня отлежаться дома и вызывается его сопроводить. Все согласно кивают, Бокуто мгновенно сникает, теряя весь энтузиазм, и жалобно смотрит вслед их спинам, удаляющимся в сторону выхода. Видеть его таким не хочется.  
У Конохи дома никого: родители вернутся с работы поздно вечером, и Кейджи позволяет себе задержаться. Сам Коноха позволяет себе больше, вжимая его в себя второй раз кряду.

На кухне за чашкой чая стесняться уже откровенно нечего. Они говорят обо всём на свете: школа, игры, общая влюблённость в Бокуто и любовь Бокуто к внезапным проявлениям этой самой любви. Сходятся в том, что это больше физиология, чем чувства, и в том, что свои им девать некуда.

Этот плохой сон у них один на двоих.

х


	12. Красное. Чёрное.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Акааши Кейджи/Широфуку Юкие, PG-13 с капелькой UST'a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на #HQSanta2020 в подарок любимому автору фандома - Белке.  
> Музыка:  
> Zivert — Beverly Hills

x

Кажется, Акааши смотрел на неё украдкой, сколько себя помнит.

Яркая.  
Недосягаемая.  
Призрачная мечта.

Так было не всегда.   
Придя в волейбольный клуб, он наблюдал. За Бокуто, за Конохой, Сарукуем, остальными. Отмечал перемены в настроении, реакции, привычки. Приспосабливался. Заучивал сокомандников, как предметы: если здесь надавить, а здесь ободрить — получится добиться того, что нужно. 

С ней так никогда не получалось.

Не то чтобы Акааши мог просто подойти и заговорить на отвлечённые темы. Незачем было. Да и напрягать её собой, когда рядом вьётся Бокуто то с “Акааши, побросай мне!!”, то с “Широфуку, у тебя есть еда?!”, не хотелось. Он мог только тянуться, но никогда не дотянулся бы.

х

Ночной город сияет огнями всех возможных цветов. Неоновые вывески бликуют, окрашивают одежду, волосы, кожу. Форменный пиджак повис на одном плече, рука сама тянется к карману за сигаретами и зажигалкой. Застёгнутый наглухо воротник почти душит, подтяжки режут плечи. Джеки, швейцар, даже не реагирует, когда Акааши второй раз за вечер закуривает у самого входа. 

Ему не показалось. 

Короткие рыжие волосы, карие, с примесью янтаря, глаза — эти опознавательные знаки находились и терялись в толпах, вечно приводя не к тем. Здесь у каждого за плечами свой багаж проб и ошибок. 

И бессменные онигири — даже тут, в Лас Вегасе.

— Макс, кто это? — полушёпотом обращается Кейджи к дилеру за соседним столиком, задержавшись перед выходом в курилку.  
— Кто? А.. она, — кивает тот в сторону самого большого скопления мужчин в зале, — это Юкие. Она здесь часто бывает. А что, понравилась?  
— Просто я её здесь никогда не видел.  
— Так ты работаешь всего четыре месяца, — Делаем ваши ставки, дамы и господа! — а ей на полгода был запрещён вход в Космополитен казино.   
— Полгода? — больше праздного интереса в голосе, Кейджи. — За что?  
— Семь с половиной миллионов выиграла.

х

Шелест платья обдаёт лёгким движением воздуха — нонсенс в безветренную летнюю ночь, — и рядом возникает она. 

— Поделишься?

Её рука тянется из-под его собственной за сигаретой. Прикуривает тоже через его плечо, выдыхая где-то возле уха. Теперь уже даже не душно — выжигает. Акааши не против сгорать.

— Забери меня отсюда, — шёпот в плечо отбивается мурашками под рубашкой, — пожалуйста.

Хочется спросить, как она его узнала, почему решила подойти, зачем хочет уехать с ним, но убер уже везёт их по улицам начинающего просыпаться города. Юкие тихонько дышит у него на груди, обнимает, глядя на розово-оранжевое зарево, разливающееся за небоскрёбами. Думать о том, что это может быть случайностью, не хочется.

Всё так знакомо: точно так же она сбрасывала кроссовки в тренировочном лагере. Сейчас на пол летят шпильки от YSL, следом за платьем — украшения, и только серьги она просит снять его. Акааши иногда видел её такой — улыбающейся тепло и искренне. Но никогда — вот так близко, тем более ему одному. Широфуку буквально падает в объятия. Всё такая же хрупкая и тонкая снаружи и неожиданно такая же — внутри.

День будит звенящей пустотой в квартире и дюжиной пропущенных от менеджера. Кейджи готов клясться чем угодно, что не пил вчера (на работе нельзя), но всё указывает на то, что события вчерашней ночи ему попросту приснились. 

Красное, чёрное, зеро. 

Надо принять душ, выпить кофе и перезвонить боссу. 

Автоматически включившийся в ванной свет открывает глаза на вчерашний вечер и мгновенно заставляет ощутить сердцебиение где-то в горле: "3000 Пэрэдайз роуд. Приезжай". На стиралке — ключ-карта от номера. 

Все планы летят к чертям. Убер летит на максимально возможной в городе скорости по указанному адресу. "О, вам в Вестгейт? — улыбается в зеркало заднего вида водитель, — несколько часов назад забирал с вашего адреса девушку, которая ехала туда же". На ресепшене он вежливо интересуется, в каком номере остановилась мисс Широфуку. Лифт, кажется, ползёт на 28 этаж целую вечность, ладони становятся влажными и карта почти выскальзывает из рук. Юкие завтракает у себя. Улыбается тепло и солнечно, поднимаясь навстречу, а в глазах — смесь надежды, радости и чего-то пока ещё плохо читаемого.

Ждала. 

Несколько часов за разговорами пролетают как один миг. С ней всегда было так? Акааши искренне жалеет, что ему не с чем сравнивать. Прерваться заставляет трезвонящий телефон: на экране номер менеджера. 

— Давай сбежим?

Он так и застывает с телефоном в руке под этим полумолящим взглядом.

— Давай? Денег у нас хватит, чтобы играть ещё несколько лет. Монако, Германия, Макао — куда угодно! 

— Ты правда хочешь? Со мной?

Широфуку смотрит как на ребёнка. 

— Я бы тебе оставляла свой адрес, если бы не хотела? 

Боссу улетает короткое сообщение в два слова. Вещи из дома торопливо собираются в небольшой чемодан, лендлорд возвращает на карту депозит за жильё, с зеркала тщательно стирается адрес. Кейджи не верит себе и не до конца — в происходящее. Срываться вот так — в сумерки, в дорогу, в новую жизнь, по сути, — непривычно и совсем ново. 

Блестящий красно-чёрный Камаро припаркован у входа. На торпеде — её счастливая стотысячная фишка. Широфуку тепло прощается с персоналом и просит оставить номер за ней, обещая вернуться через пару лет. 

Навигатор ведёт по трассе 95 прямиком в аэропорт. Где-то по левую сторону за холмами тонет солнце. Из динамика вырывается Бон Джови своей бессменной It’s my life, крыша опущена, и Юкие наконец даёт себе волю: руки над головой рассекают воздух, в волосах гуляет ветер, кричит во весь голос и смеётся счастливо. На спине светлым пятном пестреет форменная олимпийка Фукуродани. 

Акааши едва может смотреть на дорогу. 

Сегодня он поставил всё и сорвал банк.

x


	13. Знала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ойкава Тоору/Киёко Шимидзу, PG-13, ангст, драма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Максимально благодарна Terquedad за вычитку🙏🏻  
> Музыка:  
> Halsey — You should be sad

x

Рано или поздно это всё равно случилось бы.

Она знала. 

Скатываться в такие отношения из того, с чего всё началось, она не планировала изначально. Но как и многие планы, так тщательно строимые, и этот полетел к чертям. 

Тогда, после победы Карасуно над Сейджо, она радовалась вместе со всеми. Где-то совсем рядом, не унимаясь, скакал Хината, орали во весь голос Танака и Нишиноя. Мимолётные взгляды на команду противника будили фантомное ощущение, скребущее где-то внутри. Шимидзу чудилось, что она снова на первом году обучения: команда — неслаженная, несыгранная, как расстроенное пианино; матч, пролетающий в одно мгновение, и вот — проигрыш. Она моргает часто-часто, стараясь прогнать навязчивую картинку. Получается, откровенно говоря, не очень.

Киёко помнит, как с ней пытался заговорить капитан Сейджо после одного из совместных матчей, и как проигнорировала его. Странный порыв вернуть гонит дальше и дальше по коридорам незнакомой школы. Второй этаж практически пустует — хорошее место, чтобы побыть одному.

Ойкаву находит по громкому, судорожному выдоху. Тот сидит на полу, устало откинувшись на холодную стену, прячет глаза в сгибе локтя, упёртого в колено.

— Кто здесь?

В голосе слышатся враждебные ноты, но она не спешит реагировать. Короткий взгляд из-под чёлки — и он уже стоит совсем вплотную, нависая сверху.

— Ты...!

Злоба туманит карие глаза, клокочет рыком в глотке, но Киёко совсем не страшно. Она всё так же молча смотрит. Ойкава, кажется, вот-вот замахнётся и ударит. Его внутренний надлом резонирует в воздухе, но во взгляде что-то едва уловимо меняется, и в следующий момент он тихо спрашивает, опустив голову:

— Зачем ты пришла? Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

Шимидзу и рада бы ответить что-то вразумительное, но и сама толком не понимает, почему здесь вместо того, чтобы помогать Ячи с менеджерскими обязанностями.

— Пойдём, — рука сама тянется к чужим пальцам, — умоешься, а я дам тебе воды.

х

Жить на одних сообщениях и коротких звонках, практически привязанными к телефонам. Неудобно, но так необходимо.   
Оставлять друг друга надолго не хочется и не можется. Приходится прятаться от сокомандников и других членов клуба, встречаясь в самых дальних уголочках префектуры. Воровато озираться по сторонам, прежде чем взяться за руки, — такая мелочь, казалось бы! — боясь, как бы не увидел кто-то знакомый.

Так не хотелось огласки. Рушить комфортную стену, защищающую их маленький мир на двоих. Мир, где тебя буквально соберут по кусочкам, как бы разбит ты ни был.

Встречать её после последнего выпускного экзамена он приходит к воротам Карасуно с букетом роз.

х

Поступив в университет Токио, снимают одну небольшую квартирку на двоих. “Какая красивая пара”, — шепчут вслед во время прогулки, говорят в транспорте.

Тоору, обманчиво простой для всех вокруг, никогда не казался ей таким. Со временем проявилось много всего: заниженная самооценка, заставляющая впахивать до седьмого пота, боль, обиды, перфекционизм, боязнь открываться и многое, многое другое. Тотальный контроль игры и мяча на площадке резко контрастировал с тем, как сильно его бросало из одного состояния в другое. Самым тяжёлым оказалось то, что говорить об этом он не хотел. Не то чтобы не хотел — не мог. Стоило начать разговор, как Ойкава тут же закрывался в своей раковине, не слыша никого и ничего, уходя только глубже в себя.

Потом возвращался. Подползал под бок, ластился к тёплым рукам, как маленький ребёнок. Киёко обнимала, гладила по голове и целовала вихрастую макушку, прогоняя смутный ворох кажущихся ей дурацкими мыслей.

Когда в одном из матчей Тоору получает травму, и это шокирует абсолютно всех. В первую очередь — его самого. Дни складываются в череду истерик и скандалов. "Позволь мне помочь", — читается в её взгляде, движениях, действиях. Он не хочет признавать поражение и не знает, сможет ли принять эту помощь. 

Принимает, приходя в конечном итоге к осознанию, что сам из этого не выберется.

Несколько долгих месяцев она буквально склеивает его по частям, как разбитую вазу. Они лечатся, ходят на терапию, восстанавливаются. Шимидзу вспоминает, как подавать мячи, когда Ойкаве нужна помощь с отработкой пасов. Пальцы прекрасно помнят кожу мяча на ощупь, руки помнят все движения. Ностальгия по школьному клубу, тоска по друзьям и роднім местам накрывает с головой, но она прекрасно помнит, ради чего отказалась от всего и переехала в Токио. 

Ради кого.

К концу сезона Тоору выходит на площадку полностью восстановившимся и показывает игру, которой от него могли ожидать разве что самые преданные фанаты сборной. Взрывает все спортивные новости, в межсезонье дважды появляется в журналах и раздаёт интервью направо и налево. 

И начинает задерживаться на тренировках.

x

Киёко нездоровится второй день. 

— Ты совсем бледная, — Ойкава смотрит на неё за завтраком, допивая последний глоток кофе, прежде чем убежать на утреннюю тренировку, — может к врачу?  
— Я пойду полежу ещё немного, и если не станет лучше, то обязательно запишусь на приём, — коротко улыбается она, опуская глаза в тарелку.

В ящике её прикроватной тумбочки покоится тест на беременность с двумя розоватыми полосками. 

В справке для университета значится больничный длиной в неделю.

— Всего пять недель, срок достаточно короткий, но вам сейчас нужно быть предельно осторожной со своим состоянием. Никаких нервов! — советует гинеколог. 

х

Тоору всё так же продолжает задерживаться на тренировках. Очередная дежурная "Мы с ребятами сегодня останемся отработать приёмы. Не скучай <3" прилетает за несколько минут до того, как она решает поставить ужин в микроволновку во второй раз. 

Видимо, она совсем не слышала будильник и уснула вечером с открытой на планшете книгой о беременности, но утром в телефоне было только короткое "Поговорим обо всём вечером". 

Тоору возвращается рано. Ну как рано — вовремя, так, как обычно возвращался раньше, сразу после тренировки. С огромным тортом. 

— Почему ты не сказала сразу? — смотрит с упрёком,   
— Тебе ведь было некогда.

Она не знает, что на неё нашло. С коротким щелчком внутри прорывает плотину, волна обид захлёстывает.

— Большой срок уже?  
— Почти шесть недель.  
— Ну как нас так угораздило... — сокрушённо вздыхает он, нервно перебирая пальцами. — Ты же понимаешь, что мы сейчас не сможем растить ребёнка? Ну посуди сама...

Киёко только усмехается горько, снимает очки, устало трёт глаза, слыша монолог Ойкавы словно через толщу воды. Спорить не хочется, слушать не хочется, ничего не хочется.

Она ведь знала.

х

Через несколько дней она приходит в себя на больничной койке. Последние дни вспоминаются обрывками. Внизу живота неприятно тянет. 

Взгляд без очков смутно улавливает чью-то фигуру на кресле у кровати. Светлые короткие волосы... Киёко привычным жестом тянется к тумбочке правой рукой, пытаясь нашарить очки, но пальцы нащупывают только стойку с капельницей. В ответ на шевеление фигура отмирает и придвигается ближе, приобретая знакомые очертания.

— Наконец-то ты пришла в себя! 

Мягкий голос дорисовывает картинку. 

Сугавара.

— Что со мной было? — взгляд упорно не хочет фокусироваться, и Коуши подаёт ей очки.  
— Мне пока никто ничего не говорит точно, — вздыхает он.  
— Что с ребёнком? — лучше услышать, чем мучиться догадками.

Друг косится в сторону.

— Выкидыш.

Рука инстинктивно тянется погладить живот. Внутри безвозвратно холодеет, словно по венам ударили заморозки. Глаза застилает пеленой.

— Поплачь, — Сугавара осторожно гладит холодную тонкую ладонь, — я пойду, если хочешь побыть одна.  
— Не хочу...

Он пересаживается на больничную койку и притягивает к себе. Гладит по волосам, не обращая внимания на промокающую от чужих слёз кофту. Шимидзу воет почти беззвучно, зарываясь глубже в складки, и только крепче стискивает его руку.

Знала бы...

x


	14. Причина всего

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бокуто Котаро/Куроо Тецуро, PG-13, романс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тонна благодарности Terquedad за вычитку🙏🏻  
> Музыка:  
> JP Cooper - The Reason Why ft. Stefflon Don, Banx & Ranx

x

Куроо вспоминает две тысячи восемнадцатый с благодарностью.

x

После фееричного проигрыша в восемнадцатом году не хотелось ничего. Несколько дней пресс-конференций и интервью — и он смог затаиться дома, отключив телефон. До следующего чемпионата мира ещё целых четыре года, но Куроо так до конца и не знает, выгребет ли из этой ямы. Тренер воспринял звонок с просьбой об отдыхе с пониманием и сообщил, что ассоциация даст всей команде отпуск длиной в две недели после официального завершения чемпионата.

Билеты прожигают ладонь через тонкую кожу портмоне. Он не уверен в том, что поступает правильно, не уверен в себе, но обратного пути уже нет — прошибает осознанием тогда, когда видит, как его чемодан уезжает по ленте после взвешивания. Через двенадцать с половиной часов лёту земля до ногами кажется благословением свыше. В аэропорту привычная текучка: люди стоят в очереди на паспортный контроль, толпятся у рамок с металлоискателями, проходя таможенный досмотр, слоняются по дьюти фри. Шесть утра, Доха за окном плывёт, голова плывёт, и Куроо еле доползает до Старбакса, идя скорее на запах, чем на знакомые буквы на вывеске. После нескольких глотков кофе мир начинает приобретать привычные очертания; где-то у выходов на посадку мелькнула голова с выбеленными прядями. Куроо, до этого лениво скользящий взглядом по пространству, готов был бросить всё и рвануть туда, где секунду назад, казалось, был Бокуто, но вместо этого только заморгал часто-часто.

“Да ну не прикалывайся, — отзывается внутренний голос, — что Бокуто здесь забыл?”

Значит, просто показалось.  
В зону вылета через свой гейт Куроо идёт с непонятным, странным ощущением внутри.

Шестнадцать часов размышлений, сна, видео в ютубе и нетфликса так и не отвлекают от штормящей, бьющейся о черепную коробку мысли: правильно ли он поступил, не сказав никому ни слова о поездке? Родители уверены, что он улетел в Доминикану с кем-то из сокомандников. Пришлось наплести Хинате, что у него завелась личная жизнь где-то на другом конце земного шара. Бокуто вообще не в курсе его отъезда. "Будь что будет", думает про себя Куроо, когда шасси касается земли и самолёт немного потряхивает.

Сан-Паулу не обжигает лёгкие так, как Доха: на табло в аэропорту значатся вполне приемлемые двадцать три выше нуля. Эдера получается выловить возле пляжной сетки в первый же день: тот добродушно улыбается, вспоминая японскую сборную, но поиграть соглашается и тянется пожать руку. Куроо, чувствуя крепкую хватку, вспоминает, как смотрел на его блоки на стадионе и прикидывал, сколько ему впахивать до такого уровня. Следующие пару дней пролетают как по кругу: душ, завтрак, пляж, душ, ужин, спать. Куроо выматывается хлеще, чем на стандартных тренировках Накагаити-сенсея — солнце и свежий воздух берут своё.

В один из вечеров Эдер зовёт с собой в небольшое кафе чуть вниз по побережью — просто развеяться. Куроо бы в отель и в душ, но грех отказываться, поэтому сбрасывает форму и ныряет с разбега. Океан студит разгорячённую кожу, полощет тёмные выхры и отпускает на берег уже бодрым. Карбонера смеётся кому-то в трубку, сбрасывает звонок и хлопает по мокрой спине:

— Как раз обсохнешь и оденешься, пока дойдём. Лукас Ло с каким-то знакомым подтянется.  
В голове всплывает лицо рослого молодого бразильца, доигровщика сборной; кажется, они с Куроо даже одногодки. Такие знакомства лишними не бывают. 

Кафешка и впрямь не очень большая: крытый бар да несколько высоких стульев; вместо потолка — вечереющее небо и гирлянды. Столики стоят прямо на песке, там и тут раздаются голоса и звон бокалов. Деревянный пол, свободный от мебели, занят танцующими. Под ногами — Куроо так и не обулся, как и большинство посетителей здесь, — мешается песок и дерево. Эдер уплывает к какому-то из столиков здороваться, попутно крича единственному бармену что-то по-испански. Спустя минуту улыбчивый мужчина в возрасте уже ставит перед Куроо бутылку пива с лаймом, слегка кланяясь.

Из динамиков несется что-то на латинский манер, но по-английски. Облокотившись спиной на барную стойку и потягивая своё пиво, Куроо лениво оглядывает толпу. Метисы, азиаты, испанцы, темнокожие — все вперемешку. Очень близко, очень жарко, как и все латинские танцы. Он видел что-то такое в видео на ютубе, но вживую — совсем иначе. Дома бы все уже сгорели от смущения. 

Где-то среди танцующих мелькают выбеленные пряди. 

Сердце подскакивает куда-то в глотку.  
"Ты пьян", — шуршит где-то на задворках сознания.

Но Куроо точно знает, что не может быть пьян с половины бутылки пива.

Среди людей снова мелькают торчащие вверх мелированные волосы и широкая спина. Ему бы влепить себе затрещину да отвернуться, но куда там: Бокуто насаживает на колено выгибающуюся в его руках девушку так, словно всю жизнь так делал. Куроо понимает его в общем-то: вокруг такие красотки, что у нормального парня бы глаза разбегались, только вот лично у него не сложилось с нормальностью по всем фронтам. Нормальный не влюбился бы в лучшего друга.

Когда ждёшь сообщения или звонка от бро — это нормально. Нормально — поддерживать бро, когда он расстроен, кормить, если проголодался. Ненормально — зависеть от звонков и сообщений бро; ждать его по вечерам в своей квартире на ужин. Так же, как и почти ненавидеть тех, с кем общается бро — ненормально. Куроо не помнит точно, когда перешагнул эту грань. Когда начал засматриваться на Бокуто совсем не по-дружески. Когда стал ходить с ним в душ после тренировки одновременно, просто чтобы ещё раз увидеть перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы. Когда наличие Бокуто в пределах досягаемости стало жизненно необходимым. 

Видят боги, Куроо старался не усложнять. Не мечтать, не надумывать лишнего и даже не стрелять острыми взглядами в сторону Акааши, с которым Бо в последнее время как-то подозрительно сблизился. 

Нырнув, видимо, слишком глубоко в свои мысли, он не сразу замечает Карбонеру, который легонько тормошит за плечо. 

— Эй, Куроо, — дождавшись, наконец, хоть какой-то реакции, Эдер кивнул на стоящего рядом высоченного парня. — Знакомься, это Лукас.  
— Заочно-то мы знакомы, — он с силой ответил на рукопожатие бразильца.  
— Это да, — улыбнулся Ло, — я наблюдал за твоими приёмами.

Куроо поймал и отзеркалил хитрый прищур глаз. Лукас был гораздо младше Эдера и других игроков и вне площадки позволял себе чуть больше ребячеств, чем остальные.

— Сейчас, ребят, — обернулся по сторонам Лукас. — Я где-то гостя своего потерял.

Куроо догадывался ещё в тот момент, когда Карбонера позвал его в это треклятое кафе. Встретиться с Бокуто здесь, на другом конце земного шара, казалось неправильным и правильным одновременно. Ойкава, видимо, не зря причитает, что у них одна клетка мозга на двоих, да и та последняя.

Бокуто, до этого активно жестикулирующий и болтавший с Лукасом, подходя к барной стойке, застыл, округлив глаза. Куроо… здесь. 

Явно стоило проморгаться.

Нет, действительно — Куроо. Подзагоревший. Вымотанный? С этой его пирсой в ухе и фенечками.

— Бро!!! — громогласно радовался он, сходу налетая на Куроо и стискивая в объятиях. Тот вроде тоже рад, и хлопает по плечу, только улыбается как-то… невесело. Бокуто несколько лет дружбы успел выучить все его состояния. 

Время за разговорами и ещё одной бутылкой пива пролетает незаметно. Куроо уже хочется извиниться, ненавязчиво стекая со стула, и по-тихому свалить в отель, когда Эдер, расплатившись с барменом, повочаривается к ним троим:

— Ну что, сыграем завтра два на два на пляже?  
— Давайте! — Бокуто с энтузиазмом поправляет растрепавшиеся пряди. — Лукас, едь без меня. Я ещё немного прогуляюсь.  
— Не вопрос, — ухмыльнулся тот, косясь в сторону танцевавшей с Бокуто сеньориты, — звони если потеряешься.

"Бокуто-сан, поговорите с ним уже, — настойчиво повторял Акааши третий раз за пятнадцать минут разговора, — вам потом будет гораздо проще." Потом, может, и будет проще. Но сначала надо утихомирить трепыхающееся где-то внутри сердце. 

— Я в отель, — бросает Куроо, разворачиваясь и взрывая босыми ногами песок, — до завтра.  
— Погоди! — Котаро бросается следом. — Я с тобой. 

Я с тобой. 

Осенний ветер совсем не кажется холодным; мягко ерошит волосы, слегка треплет расстегнутую олимпийку. Край солнца тонет где-то за горизонтом. Просто идти молча, рядом, бок о бок — так хорошо, и так не хочется ничего говорить! Бокуто тянется пальцами к чужой руке — боязно, что оттолкнут, но а вдруг нет?

Куроо не отталкивает. Куроо дёргается странно, замирает и смотрит во все глаза, испуганно и непонимающе. Шлёпанцы с глухим хлопком падают в мокрый песок. Котаро — хренов дамский угодник! — молча сплетает пальцы, заставляя поднять руку, и подхватывает за талию — как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать тряпичной куклой осесть на песок. Рядом с ним, вплотную к нему почти не дышится. В лёгких Куроо — Доха.

— Потанцуем? — играет бровями Бокуто, и вот это в свете последних событий режет без ножа. Тецуро, вскипая бессильной злобой, начинает вырываться из объятий, бросая резкое:  
— Нет, спасибо. Не хочу быть в списке твоих бразильских достижений.   
— Каких достижений? — не понимает Бокуто, всё ещё крепко держа его в кольце рук.  
— Забыл уже свою партнёршу? — фыркает Куроо, отворачиваясь. — Короткая же у тебя память.   
— Нашёл с кем сравнивать, — Котаро улыбается, ещё крепче затягивая кольцо объятий, — она же не ты.  
— Что значит "не ты"? — продолжает беситься Куроо.   
— Просто не ты. 

Где-то за ухом щекочет горячее дыхание. Глаза закрываются, и он падает в свои ощущения. Сухие губы Котаро шарят по коже, спускаясь на шею, кадык, ключицы. Хочется взвыть, но получается только коротко глотать ртом воздух. Мелкая дрожь прошибает от затылка вниз по позвоночнику. Куроо открывает глаза, выдыхая в самые губы Бокуто. Тот дышит часто, сбито; в янтарных глазах плещется, вливаясь под кожу, огонь. 

Губы мажутся о губы, и Тецуро сдаётся: Котаро сплетает языки, проходится по кромке зубов, прикусывает и оттягивает нижнюю губу. Ограничители срывает сразу, кака только чужие ладони крепкой хваткой сминают задницу, вжимая бёдрами в крепко стоящий член. 

— Я бы тебя прямо здесь разложил, — шепчет Бокуто, запуская волну колючих мурашек по коже, — но неохота потом из твоей задницы песок выковыривать.  
— Сволочь, — щерится в ответ Куроо, прикидывая, продержится ли с таким стояком до отеля или спустит в трусы от пары прикосновений. 

х

В пять утра вид на Сан-Паулу из окна отеля открывается гипнотический. Вид Бокуто, мирно сопящего и пускающего слюни в подушку, гипнотизирует в разы сильнее: Куроо бы смотрел и смотрел. Хочется пощекотать торчащую из-под одеяла пятку, но вместо этого он ведет рукой вверх по бедру и оглаживает, мнёт упругую задницу. Убирает руку только тогда, когда тот начинает возиться. 

— Доброе утро?

Бокуто мычит что-то неразборчивое, шарит одной рукой, пока не нащупывает лицо Куроо, второй сонно трёт глаза. Куроо ловит шершавую ладонь своей, целует пальцы и улыбается, вбирая два в рот. Вчерашнего марафона ему категорически мало, хоть задница и саднит с непривычки. Бокуто распахивает глаза и моргает часто-часто, ощущая, как поджимаются яйца от вида такого Тецуро. 

— И правда доброе, — выдыхает он и тянется было к Куроо, но тот уже сполз с кровати.  
— Я в душ, — ухмыльнулся он, заматываясь в простыню и ненароком демонстрируя вставший член, — догоняй.

Бокуто всегда думал, что для счастья ему нужна причина. Его причина только что прошлёпала босыми ногами по паркету, сбрасывая простынь у двери в ванную.

Причина всего.

х


End file.
